


The Gang At An Inn

by ashleybenlove



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Race To The Edge, Ruff wants to get laid, Sexual References, Silly, Suggestive Themes, Swearing, The gang is at an Inn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: The gang's time staying at an inn.





	The Gang At An Inn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whosthatgal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=whosthatgal).



> I posted this on my tumblr in April 2018.
> 
> It's based off conversations I've had with whosthatgal on tumblr on the concept of the Dragon Riders at an inn. [For example.](http://ashleybenlove.tumblr.com/post/171986120211/you-should-write-some-stuff-about-the-gang-at-the)
> 
> This takes place during Race to the Edge. 
> 
> There are references to scenes from Parks and Recreation, Brooklyn Nine-Nine, and The Office, as well. Well, scenes based off/inspired by scenes from those shows.

“I wanna sleep in an actual bed,” Snotlout whined. “I’m sick of sleeping in tents and on the floor.”

“It’s called the ground when it’s outside,” Astrid said flatly.

“Shut up, Astrid,” Snotlout retorted.

Sitting next— well, more precisely, _against_ Toothless, Hiccup rubbed his temples, hoping to Thor that he wasn’t gonna get a headache. He almost wanted to tell them to shut up. He breathed through his nose, and felt his body move when Toothless also took a breath. He touched Toothless with his hand gently and then took his advice, taking a deep breath. It made him feel better.

“Hiccup, Hiccup,” Snotlout said.

Oh gods, Snotlout was talking to him.

“Yes, Snotlout,” Hiccup said, wearily. He resisted the urge to put his face in his hands.

“Can we please go to an inn? This island has people on it. Why do we have to sleep in woods like a bunch of weirdoes?” Snotlout asked.

“We’re not weirdoes!” Fishlegs disputed.

“We are!” the twins chimed.

“They’re not wrong,” Astrid said under her breath.

“Whatever; all in favor of going to an inn to actually sleep in a real bed, raise your hands,” Snotlout said. He raised his hand as he spoke the last three words.

Hiccup watched as four more hands—wait, five— Tuffnut raised both hands— wait, six— Ruffnut did the same— were raised. Even Astrid.

Hiccup gazed at Astrid and she shrugged at him, she looked apologetic but also like she would like to sleep in a bed.

Hiccup would have been content sleeping next to Toothless, if he was honest. But… he was outnumbered by his Riders.

So, he sighed. Maybe a little more heavily than he intended.

“All right, where’s our gold purse?” Hiccup asked.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Do I have to share my room with my brother? What if I meet someone and wanna bring them back to f—,” Ruffnut asked.

“Ruffnut!” Hiccup and Astrid exclaimed.

“You can shout my name all you want but I’m still gonna say it!” Ruffnut said. “To fuck!”

Behind her, Snotlout punched the air triumphantly; Fishlegs gasped.

“Yeah, I don’t wanna have her as my roommate if she’s gonna be… ugh!” Tuffnut exclaimed. “This is worse than being wombmates with her.”

“Or Ruffnut could _not_ touch a random stranger’s genitals?” Hiccup suggested awkwardly. He really didn’t wanna think about Ruffnut having sex either.

“It’s my body!” Ruffnut said. “I don’t tell you what to do with your body! We all let you jump off Toothless!”

Whoa.

If Hiccup could have waved a white flag right now, he would have. Instead he held out his hands in an apologetic and calming manner.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hiccup may have paid a couple of extra gold coins so he could have Toothless in his room. He otherwise just let everyone deal with their own room assignments. It might have cost a bit more than just having all six of them in a room or two to a room but he really didn’t wanna deal with the logistics of dividing them up, so he simply wrote down whatever room numbers they told him on a parchment, so if he needed to speak with them (or check on them), he’d know where to find them.

Astrid claimed to memorize the numbers but also copied down the room numbers for herself.

And once Fishlegs also did the same, they all copied down each other’s room numbers.

 

 

 

 

 

 

They didn’t disperse to their rooms right away, because the inn had a tavern and his Riders wanted a meal made by someone that wasn’t them.

“Hey, Hiccup,” Ruffnut whispered to him. “That guy over there is really hot.”

“That’s nice,” Hiccup said. He kept his eyes down, continuing to eat his meal.

He felt a hand grab his chin and knew right away, that was Ruffnut.

“Ruff!” he said through his teeth, his chin and cheeks being held in her hand.

She directed his gaze to a guy across the room.  

“I want to sleep with him!” Ruffnut announced to the group, about the guy.

She let go of his face after that and he went back to his meal.

Tuffnut groaned. The rest of the group was slightly more enthused about the idea.

Snotlout said, “Get it, Ruff!”

“I mean,” Hiccup said. He picked at his food with his fork. “As long as you two mutually agree that’s a thing you wanna do, go ahead. But, put a sock on the door? So, I don’t knock on your door while you’re… indisposed?”

Hiccup looked at Astrid in a pleading manner, as if to beg her to save her from this conversation.

She merely whispered the words, “Ride him” to Ruffnut, loud enough for the group to hear, which had everyone but Tuffnut delighted. Well, Hiccup felt more awkward than delighted. But he was gonna support Ruffnut if she wanted to have a little fun. And… to be fair to her, the guy was hot so…

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hiccup, Astrid, and Tuffnut were the first ones to leave the table. Well, technically, Ruffnut was, as she was now happily talking to the hot guy she had pointed out to them.

“Well, think of it this way?” Hiccup said, as he threw an arm around Tuff casually and walked with him. “At least you have your own room for the night? You don’t have to be roommates with your wombmate.”

“Astrid, he’s rhyming!” Tuffnut exclaimed.

“Not my problem,” Astrid said, breezily. “I’m going to bed.”

She waved at them and proceeded to walk past them.

“I should head back to my room, too. I have a very handsome dragon waiting for me,” Hiccup said.

“Toothless?” Tuffnut asked.

“Of course!” Hiccup exclaimed. He pressed an affectionate kiss to Tuffnut’s cheek and disentangled himself from Tuffnut.

 

 

 

 

 

 

After several hours of sleep and cuddling with Toothless, Hiccup got out of bed, much to Toothless’s dismay and grumbling.

“I’m gonna check on the gang, I’ll be back, okay?” Hiccup murmured. He gave Toothless a pat on the nose. “Go back to sleep.”

Checking on Tuffnut went rather smoothly, though he appeared to be annoyed to be awoken.

“Wake me up when it’s breakfast time,” Tuffnut said before closing the door.

Hiccup knocked on Fishlegs’ door, but after knocking and waiting for several minutes no one opened the door. Weird.

Hiccup went to Ruffnut’s room.

Oh.

There was a sock on her doorknob.

Oh.

He stayed a moment too long and heard a moan.

Yep.

That was Ruffnut.

Well then.

Hiccup didn’t have a mirror on him but he was pretty sure his eyebrows raised and the next thing he knew his legs had him running in the direction of Snotlout’s room, who he had been planning on checking next. Maybe he knew where Fishlegs was.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hey, is Fishlegs in here? I went to check his room and he’s not there,” Hiccup asked Snotlout.

“Yes, he’s asleep,” Snotlout said curtly.

“Can I come in and wake him? I wanted to speak with him about a dragon related topic,” Hiccup asked.

Snotlout rolled his eyes dramatically. Of _course_ Hiccup wants to talk about dragons in the middle of the night. Of course he does.

“You can’t. Astrid’s here, and she’s naked and embarrassed by her super weird body,” Snotlout replied. He cringed when he said that. He looked so awkward.

“Don’t body shame her!” Hiccup exclaimed. “I’m sure Astrid has a very nice body.”

He then cringed that he said that out loud.

From somewhere inside the room, Hiccup heard Astrid laugh gleefully.

Well, at least she took that okay and wasn’t gonna yell at him?

“So, we’ll see you tomorrow morning, at breakfast, right? It’s a date!” Snotlout said, before he shut the door on Hiccup’s face.

All Hiccup could think were questions. Why were three of his Riders in the same room? Why was Astrid naked? Why did Fishlegs fall sleep in Snotlout’s room? Were they Loki’ing him? Without the twins’ help?

“My friends are weird,” Hiccup said as he laid down in his King-sized bed, next to Toothless, who laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> The references to the shows:  
> Parks and Recreation: “It’s called the ground when it’s outside." Ron says this in **Camping** (season 3).
> 
> The Office: That scene in **Blood Drive** (season 5) where Jim and Pam are at a restaurant with Phyllis and Bob and Jim and Pam go to a restroom to check on them and hear moaning and they flee.
> 
> Brooklyn Nine-Nine: That scene in **Cop-Con** (season 4) where Holt goes to Jake's hotel room and Jake says a bunch of stuff that implies some wild stuff. (Like, Jake mentions Terry is in the room and also mentions Amy being naked too.)


End file.
